Time to Learn
by loralee1
Summary: Sequel to Time to Live, Harry returns to Hogwarts for his sixth year detirmed to enjoy the rest of his schooling without the threat of Voldemort. If only it were that simple. AU, Post OotP, No HBP,
1. Chapters 1 thru 4

Time to Learn 

By Loralee

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter not me and I make no claims to him or his friends.

A/N: This is a sequel to Time to Live. You should read that first. There are **no pairings** at this time; there will be **no slash**. Many thanks to Evan and Ishtar for their wonderful beta work. This is a work in progress updates will be slow and infrequent. Reloaded to try to fix the line break problem.

Harry Potter woke feeling extraordinarily good. He was back at Hogwarts, a place he'd always considered home, for his sixth year. His friends were there, and safe, and Voldemort was dead. He was hoping for a wonderful, stress-free year, but, unfortunately, knew that Dumbledore would probably not cooperate. Dumbledore still seemed to want to control him, even though he'd claimed not to during the summer.

Harry stretched and rolled out of bed. He'd know more after speaking to the Headmaster that evening, but for now he was just going to enjoy Hogwarts and his friends.

Harry noticed the time as he came from the shower. Neville was up and gone, Seamus and Dean both stirring, but Ron was dead to the world. Harry reached over and thumped him with a pillow.

"Time to get up, Ron, or you won't get any breakfast," he said.

Ron groaned, rolled out of bed and staggered toward the bathroom with his eyes still shut.

Dean glanced at the clock and said, "There's plenty of time yet, Harry."

"Oh, my mistake," said Harry with a grin as he pulled on a robe and left the room.

Dean looked over at Seamus with a grin and muttered, "Mean, down right mean, that is."

-----HP-----

Harry met Neville coming into the Great Hall and they sat down together at the Gryffindor table, ignoring the whispers, stares, and finger pointing.

"Where've you been this morning, Nev?" questioned Harry loading his plate.

"I was in the greenhouse putting out the samples I brought back from your garden in Greece. Remus's stasis charm worked great. I'm glad he taught me how to do it," said Neville.

"You mean Burke's garden, don't you?" asked Harry looking up in surprise.

Neville smirked a moment and then asked, "Did you see the name plate on the gate as we turned off the road and onto the drive to the villa?"

"Yeah, it had Greek writing on it. What about it?"

"It said _Aypos Xurpeus_, which translates of House of Potter. Susan and I talked about it and decided not to say anything since Ron and Ginny were there," said Neville.

Harry sat there a moment with his mouth open and then laughed, "Thanks, Nev."

Neville shrugged as he filled his fork, "I know how he gets. I didn't want to hear it either."

Moments later Ron sat down across the table, hair wet, tie askew, and groused, "Thanks a lot, Harry. I could have had another forty-five minutes of sleep."

"Yeah, well, now you can have an extra forty-five minutes of breakfast," responded Harry.

Ron brightened and began to fill his plate.

Hermione sat down on the other side of Harry and asked, "Why didn't you wait for me?"

He shrugged and said with a grin, "I figured you were already down here with a book propped on the milk jug."

She huffed at him but was interrupted by Professor McGonagall passing out class schedules.

"Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Weasley, Professor Timmons has added an extra sixth year Potions class for those with E' and A's on the O.W.L.s. Would either of you like to attempt the class? Those that he finds acceptable will be able to join the N.E.W.T. class in six weeks," she said.

"I'm in, Professor," said Neville immediately.

"I'll give it a shot, I guess," said Ron, after clearing his mouth. "I mean, how bad can it be?"

She frowned at him and briefly touched her wand to the parchment, making the change before handing it over and continuing down the table.

Harry scanned his timetable. He had Basic Healing first in the Infirmary, followed by Transfiguration just before lunch, with Charms after lunch, Elementary Runes after that, and then Introduction to Accounting and Estate Management at 4pm.

Groans sounded from Ron and Neville, who discovered the new Potions class was first thing that morning. Hermione had N.E.W.T. level Arithmancy first, and then they would all be together for Transfiguration and Charms. Neville would be in the Introduction to Accounting and Estate Management too.

-------HP------

Basic Healing was a mixed class; students from all four houses and both sixth and seventh years could be in the same class. Harry wasn't sure what he was expecting, but four students wasn't it. He recognized Hannah Abbot and Megan Jones from Hufflepuff and Tracey Davis from Slytherin, but didn't know the fourth girl, who had a Hufflepuff crest on her robe.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, please join us," said Madam Pomfrey gesturing to the last seat at the round table set in the corner of the infirmary.

He sat down between Hannah and Tracey.

"Now that we're all here, let me tell you what we will be doing. You should have all purchased the book, The Healing Arts, and, I'm hoping, read at least the first few chapters. We will be learning the charms and spells in the first twelve chapters. If you past the first term, you can continue after the Yule Holiday with Intermediate Healing, covering chapters 13-24, and then Spring term will be Advanced Healing, covering the rest of the book. You can only practice these spells on each other, here in the infirmary, under my supervision. Anywhere else and you'll be out of the class," she threatened, making eye contact with each of the students. "Now tell me why you're here and what you hope to get out of this class." She pointed at the girl Harry didn't recognize.

"My betrothed has several siblings who have already begun to have children. I've agreed, as part of the marriage contract, to home school them before they come to Hogwarts. I also hope to have several children of my own. I want to be able to care for my family without the added expense of a Healer," she said. Madam Pomfrey nodded.

Megan said, "I think I want to be a Healer. I'm hoping that this class will help me be sure that's what I want and make it easier to get an apprenticeship after Hogwarts."

Madam Pomfrey smiled and said, "If you do well this year and are still interested, you can apprentice part time during your seventh year to me. That will guarantee you a place at St Mungo's."

"I'm interested in the Potions side of Healing, but grandfather said I'd need this class to build on," said Hannah.

Madam Pomfrey smiled and nodded in agreement and then looked at Harry.

"Er, I get hurt a lot and thought if I knew what I was doing I wouldn't have to bother you as much," said Harry blushing. "I just thought the class sounded interesting."

Madam Pomfrey looked surprised for a moment, then laughed as the girls giggled.

"Well that's as good a reason as any, Mr. Potter," said Madam Pomfrey. Then she looked at Davis.

"I want to go into spell design, specializing in healing spells. I need to know what works, how it works, and how it can be improved," said the Slytherin girl.

"Well, we do have diverse group, then. The first spell we are going to learn is the most common of the diagnostic spells. The wand movement is like this," said Madam Pomfrey showing the movement of her wand.

Harry grinned. This class seemed like it would be a lot of fun.

Ninety grueling minutes later, Harry was having second thoughts; he didn't think he'd ever worked quite so hard in a class before.

They left the infirmary in a clump, with the seventh year, Bertie Rose, splitting off for Herbology and the rest heading for McGonagall's N.E.W.T. Transfiguration class. All of the N.E.W.T. level classes contained students from all four houses.

Harry got a few stares as he entered the room with two Hufflepuffs and a Slytherin, but shrugged them off and plopped down next to Hermione.

"How was Arithmancy?" he asked.

"It was wonderful, we are learning the most wonderful—" she broke off as Professor McGonagall came into the room.

-------HP-------

Lunch was noisy, with Neville and Ron both enthusiastic about the new Potions teacher.

The sixth year Gryffindors went _en masse _to N.E.W.T. Charms, the only class that all of them had together. The walk up to the Charms room had an air of nostalgia about it that made Harry laugh at himself.

Elementary Runes was again a mixed bag of all houses and a prerequisite for both the Warding and Spellcrafting classes the following year. It covered the actual use of runes in active magic and as a basis for advance magic, rather than the runic languages that Ancient Runes covered.

Introduction to Accounting and Estate Management was interesting for who was in the class as much as for the subject itself. Harry and Neville entered together, followed by Blaise Zabini, to find four boys facing off with Susan Bones.

"Girls don't belong in this class," said Stephen Cornfoot.

"It's not prohibited, and if you think I'll let some man squander my family money just because he is a man, then you're as dumb as you look," retorted Susan, taking a seat.

"What's going on?" asked Harry.

"Stay out of this, Potter, it's none of your business," snarled Cornfoot. Then, turning back to Susan, "The Professor won't let you stay. It's not proper – you should leave before you're thrown out."

Harry frowned at the display. The other three boys, Kevin Entwhistle, Theodore Nott, and Ernie MacMillan, who he thought was a friend of Susan's, all took seats as well on the opposite side of the room from Susan. He glanced at Neville and sat down next to the girl. Neville shrugged and sat on Harry's other side.

Harry leaned toward Neville to ask a question just as the Professor, a short, round man by the name of Hancock, came in.

Professor Hancock glanced at Cornfoot and said, "Take your seat so we can get started."

"Professor, I protest her being in this class. This is for the Heirs of old families – male Heirs, not girls," said Cornfoot with a scathing look at Susan.

The Professor arched an eyebrow and asked, "And you are?"

"Stephen Cornfoot, Heir to the Cornfoot and Bremmer Families," said Cornfoot pompously.

"I see. I taught your father. Is he well?" said the Professor a sparkle in his gray eyes.

"Yes, Father's fine," said Cornfoot, sounding slightly confused now.

"And your grandfather and great-grandfather?"

"They are both fine, sir. What about her?" said Cornfoot pointing at Susan..

"Mr. Cornfoot, it really isn't considered polite to point," he turned to Susan, "and you, young lady, who are you?"

Susan lifted her chin and said, "Susan Amelia Bones, Professor, Heir-Regent to the Bones Estate, of which I will gain control of on my next birthday."

The Professor smiled and turned back to Cornfoot. "There is nothing in the rules that says this class is only for boys, Mr. Cornfoot. In fact, I applaud Miss Bones for wanting to protect her legacy. Add to that the fact that she does indeed outrank you, and I believe that she will stay in the class. You, however, may leave if you wish., in which case I will be informing your Patriarch of your appalling bad manners," he said.

Cornfoot looked around the room for support. Not finding any, he said, "I apologize for my outburst, Professor." He then turned slightly toward Susan, saying, "and to you, Miss Bones." He bowed slightly and sat down, an angry red staining his cheeks.

Harry turned toward Neville with a raised eyebrow. Neville sighed and mouthed 'later'.

--------HP--------

Harry had half an hour between the end of class and dinner, so he decided to get it over with and headed toward the Headmaster's office, fishing the scrap of parchment out of his pocket. He offered the password to the gargoyle and headed up the stairs with his stomach clenching.

"Come in, Harry, my boy," called out Dumbledore as he reached the top of the stair. "Please have a seat. Would you like a lemon drop?"

"No, thank you, Headmaster. You wanted to see me?" said Harry, taking a chair in front of the desk.

"Yes, Harry. I think perhaps I owe you an apology. I fear that I allowed my concern for you to cloud my judgment. Professor McGonagall has informed me that you declined my offer of tutoring. I do assure you, Harry, that I only have your welfare in mind. I had thought of offering you an Apprenticeship. I'm sure that there is much I could teach you," said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling.

Harry avoided direct eye contact with the old man.

"An Apprenticeship?" Harry said incredulously, "Do you honestly think that I would willingly place myself under your control? No, Headmaster, I need no training from you. I have more than enough money to buy tutors if I want them, I am an adult with my own home, my own money, my own income, and I even have a job. I could leave here today and take the N.E.W.T.'s independently if I wanted. I am here because I want to be, to spend time with my friends, and to have the life and freedom I earned when I killed Voldemort."

The smile faded from Dumbledore's face as Harry spoke and he said, "Harry, you may be a legal adult, but you are still a child with much to learn. You need to be taught politics and the ways of the Wizarding World. You could be a force for growth and change, with the right instruction."

Harry snorted and said, "With you as my puppet master, you mean. You must think I'm stupid to believe I'd ever trust you."

"Harry, you need training. You only killed Voldemort by accident—" He broke off in shock as Harry stood, green eyes blazing behind his glasses, the windows, furniture and ornaments rattling with the sheer untamed power rolling off of him.

"Accident? Do you really think so? That _Voldemort_ could be killed by accident?" he said coldly.

"Harry, my boy, you must calm down and get control," said Dumbledore softly in a soothing voice, eyeing Harry carefully and moving his hand toward his wand.

A cold smile spread across Harry's face, "I am calm and I am certainly in control." The rattle decreased to a small thrumming and then increased again in a pointed display of control, causing several trinkets to fall from the desk and shelves. It then ceased altogether, though Dumbledore could still feel the magic pouring off Harry in waves. Then that ceased too. Only Harry's eyes continued to glow, and this time they met Dumbledore's. The Headmaster exulted and struck with his Legilimency, only to be violently rebuffed.

"I'll thank you to stay out of my mind, Headmaster. Are we finished?" said Harry with the same cold smile.

"You may go, Mr. Potter," said the Headmaster in a defeated voice.

Harry nodded and turned for the door he paused there and spoke over his shoulder, "I noticed that although you said you owed me an apology, you didn't actually apologize," and then he continued out the door and down the stairs.

----------HP--------

Harry slung his bag under the bench and sat down next to Hermione in the Great Hall. It was just starting to fill up for dinner. Professor McGonagall eyed him from the High Table and raised an eyebrow; he shrugged and filled his plate. Then he sat there toying with his food.

"Harry, is everything all right?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, just a rough visit with Dumbledore. He tried to offer me an Apprenticeship, if you can believe that," he said with a snort.

She bit her lip and glanced across the table to Ron and Neville, who were both listening, Ron with his fork suspended in the air.

"That would be a great honor, Harry. What did you tell him?" she asked quietly.

Harry glared at her, "What do you think, Hermione? I told him no. No way am I giving him any control over me."

She smiled in relief, "Well good, I'm glad. I was worried that you went by yourself. You could have had Professor McGonagall with you."

"No, I don't want to make things hard for her with him. I can take care of myself," he said.

"Well, then stop picking at your food and eat something," she huffed, turning back to her own plate.

He grinned at her and did try to eat a bit more, but his stomach was still tied in knots from the confrontation. Harry had won this round, but he didn't think it was over. Dumbledore was nothing if not persistent, and it was obvious to Harry that he wanted something – that he had some sort of plan that he needed Harry for. He shook his head and gazed up at the High Table again. Dumbledore didn't come to dinner.

Up in the common room, Harry sat down with Ron and Hermione. She was already pulling books and parchment out.

"You're not doing homework already, are you?" sputtered Ron.

"Yes, I am, Ronald Weasley, and you should be too, we only have two years until N.E.W.T.'s and—" she broke off at Harry's strangled laugh. "What are you laughing at, Harry Potter?" she demanded.

"You know I love you, don't you Hermione? Don't ever change. I don't think I could stand it if you did," he wheezed.

"What are you on about?" she asked.

"He's gone mental," said Ron

"What's going on?" asked Neville, coming over to their table.

"Harry just told Hermione he loves her," said Ron in a loud whisper.

Hermione blushed and Harry, who'd just started to get his laughter under control, started in again.

"That's not how he meant it and you know it, Ron," hissed Hermione.

Ron had a big grin on his face and Neville was beginning to smile too. Harry was red-faced and gasping. People all over the room were staring.

"Don't you people have things to do?" Hermione said to the room, and people began turning back to their own friends and homework and ignoring the crazy laughing boy.

Harry finally got his breath back. "I needed that," he said.

Then he turned to Neville and asked, "Do you have time to explain what happened in class today?"

"Sure, if you have the time," said Neville.

Ron looked up and asked, "Estate Management? I heard Hancock told Cornfoot off, but no details."

Neville grinned. "Yeah, it was beautiful. Susan's taking the class and Cornfoot objected because, traditionally, it's an all-male class. But since Susan ranks him, and I think she must be planning to continue the Bones name, Hancock shut him down."

"I don't understand," said Hermione.

"I don't either. That's why Neville is going to explain it," said Harry pointedly.

"Okay, don't get your knickers in a twist, Harry. I'm getting there," said Neville good-naturedly. "Susan is the Heir-Regent of the Bones Family, being the only child of the previous Head, Edgar Bones, Amelia Bones's older brother. Amelia Bones has been managing the Estate and acting as Susan's guardian since her parents' death, but didn't inherit. Susan gains control of the Estate on her next birthday, but doesn't became Head because the Boneses are one of Patriarchal Families. Her first-born son will become Head if she marries a younger son, or possibly a half-blood of no rank who is willing to change his name. If she marries a Family Head, then she'd need to have a second son to carry on the Bones Family as a separate Family."

"I think I follow, but what was that about ranking?" said Harry slowly.

"Ah, you know, Harry, your having to ask answers a lot of questions. There are quite a few purebloods that hate you just because you've never played the rank games. I think I understand why, but I can't for the life of me understand why your advisors never told you," said Neville with a bit of frustration.

"What advisors – Dumbledore? I don't think he wanted me to know anything," said Harry with a shrug. "So go ahead."

"Well, you could have, probably should have, shot Cornfoot down yourself when he insulted you. You rank everyone simply because you are already the Head of your Family." He eyed the rings on Harry's hand. "The Head of two of the oldest Families actually. Cornfoot won't be the Head anytime soon unless something bad happens, as his great grandfather is the current Head, the Patriarch, of the Family, and his grandfather and father are next in line," said Neville.

"What about the other Family he mentioned, er, Bremmer?"

"Yeah, that's his mother's family. His Uncle Tiberius is still alive and supposedly thinking about marrying again, so it's not assured he'll stay the Heir of Bremmer."

Harry shook his head and said, "And all this rank stuff is important?"

Neville rolled his eyes and Ron snickered and said, "Not when you don't have it, mate."

"What do you mean, Ron?" asked Hermione.

Ron's eyes shifted away for a moment and then with a sigh he said, "Well, Dad's the youngest of three; Uncle Charlie is the Head and he's got six boys, the youngest of whom is Bill's age, and his Heir is Tommy and he's already got four boys, of whom the oldest starts Hogwarts next year. Add to that that I'm a sixth son, and, well, there you have it, no rank."

"What about your Mum's side?" asked Harry.

"Uncle Fabian had two boys when he died. The oldest, Isaac, is Grandfather Prewett's Heir. He never liked Dad anyway, so…" He shrugged again.

Harry turned to Neville and asked, "So where does that leave you then with your Dad, er, sorry."

"It's alright. I'll become Head on my birthday next year, since for those purposes, Dad is considered ineligible due to incapacitation. It would be more difficult if he'd been the Head when it happened, but Grandfather Longbottom was still living at the time and named me his Heir."

Harry nodded in understanding and sat thinking for a few moments. "So what about the rest of the boys in the class?" he asked.

"Well, Entwhistle's grandfather is the Head of the Family and Kevin is his Heir. They're a relatively new family, only five or six hundred years old. MacMillan's Heir to his father. They're big in import/export, older than Entwhistle and Cornfoot but not as old as Potter or Longbottom," said Neville with a smirk, "Zabini will become Head this year but they are a Matriarchal Family so it's a little different for him. His Aunt, Madam Zabini, will still control the Family but he'll be expected to take over the business end. Then there's Nott. He has an entirely different set of problems. He is the Heir, but since his father's in prison, he can't take control of the family without a very long process to declare the elder Nott unsuitable, which puts his Family in a sort of limbo." Neville spread his hands.

Harry shook his head slowly and said, "That's a lot to take in. Thanks, Neville."

"There's a lot more to it, Harry. When you're ready for more, just ask," he said with a smirk.

"Are there books that cover this, Neville?" asked Hermione, frowning.

"No, it's all stuff that is passed on through word of mouth. Gran has been teaching me forever and Grandfather before that," he answered.

"That doesn't seem fair. Where does that leave Muggle-borns?" she complained.

Neville shrugged and said, "The only thing you can do is start your own line, by being powerful enough or rich enough to make the right connections."

She frowned again and nodded slowly. "I may have some more questions, if you don't mind?"

"I'll answer anything I can," he said, then pulled out parchment. "I need to owl Gran to get me a Potions book."

"Oh, yeah, can I borrow some parchment, Hermione, and a quill?" said Ron.

"No, go get your own, Ron," she said turning back to her books.

Harry reached down into his bag and pulled out his Runes book. He eyed it for a moment and then looked at Hermione.

"Say Hermione, why'd you take Runes for three years when I can take a year and get into the same class as you?" asked Harry.

She looked up at him and frowned. "It's not the same class Harry. Elementary Runes, what you're taking, is a practical study of the use of Runes in spell casting. What I took is Ancient Runes, a comprehensive study of Runic Languages, the history and origins of Runes and their usage in both tradition and modern day spell casting."

Harry blinked, answered, "Oh, okay," and opened his book.

"Say, Harry," said a voice from beside him.

"Hi, Katie, how are you?" Harry said looking up.

"I'm good. When were you planning on getting the team together?" she asked.

"Oh, er, I hadn't thought about it yet. How does this weekend sound?" he asked, waving her to a chair.

"Sounds good. The sooner the better, really," she said.

"Potter, you prat, when were you going to tell me you were made Captain?" shouted Ron, once again attracting attention to their table.

"I just found out last night, Weasley," Harry shouted back.

Ron blinked and in a normal tone said, "Well, that's all right then."

Katie laughed. "You two are a riot. Saturday, then?"

"Yeah, I'll post it on the board before I go to bed tonight and make sure of a spot with Madam Hooch in the morning. McGonagall said to start training someone up for Seeker this year because I won't be able to play next year."

"Yeah, congratulations on the making the English Team. Say, the papers said you were at a Quidditch camp this summer. Will you be sharing what you learned?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah. I've got some team building stuff and I had some one-on-one Seeker practice with Krum. It was great," he said.

"Good. Well, I should go. I just wanted to find out about practices before I made a date for a walk around the lake," she said with a smirk as she rose from the table.

"Er, yeah, okay," Harry mumbled.

He watched as she walked away, feeling flustered for some reason. When he turned back, he caught Hermione watching him, but then she huffed and went back to her book.

He shook his head and pulled out parchment to make up a notice for Quidditch tryouts.

Some time later Ron yawned and said, "Well, I'm for bed."

Hermione glared at the clock and began to gather her homework and books.

Neville stood and stretched, gave an absent good night and headed up the stairs.

"You coming, Harry?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, pretty soon, I'm almost done here," said Harry absently.

Ron nodded and headed up the stairs.

Hermione patted Harry on the arm and said good night.

"'Night," said Harry, not looking up from his work

She smiled, shook her head and headed up the stairs.

Harry finished the Runic pattern he was doing, looked up, and wondered where everyone had gone. Then, realizing the time, he packed up his homework and headed up to bed.

----------HP-----------

It was too early for breakfast when Harry rolled out of bed, but he noticed that Neville was already gone again. He cleaned up and got dressed, checked his schedule and threw the books for the day into his bag.

He was the only one in the common room, so he took the opportunity to pull out his mobile phone and hit the speed dial for Picklock.

"Good morning, this is Harry Potter. I hope it's not too early?" said Harry.

"Not at all, Harry, how may I help you?" asked Picklock.

"I'm taking the Introduction to Accounting and Estate Management and I've found the Professor wants us to use our own books. I'm not fond of the idea that my personal financial information could be available to the rest of the class, or anyone looking over the Professor's shoulder," said Harry.

"A perfectly understandable sentiment, Harry," said Picklock, "do you have a solution?"

"I was wondering if you could set up a secondary account for me to 'play' with? The entire estate would take too much time and, besides, it's your job to deal with it," said Harry with a chuckle.

"I believe I understand what you wish. Your trust account is readily available. Your current residence is attached to that account, as are several income-producing assets, and it has enough ready cash to provide you with funds for investments. I will attach several more items to give a rounded experience. I can also set the investment titles to masking numbers. For example your share of 3Ws would only be listed as a number, rather than a name, and only you would have the code key."

"Excellent, that is exactly what I want. When will that Estate Book be ready? I have a couple of hours free this afternoon and I could drop by. Is that too soon?" said Harry.

"Not at all. It shall be ready then. I look forward to seeing you, Harry,"

"May your gold flow, Picklock," said Harry.

"Our gold flows together," answered Picklock.

Harry pushed the end button, chuckling. One problem solved.

He grabbed up his bag, hoping that Madam Hooch would be at breakfast, and started toward the exit. The portrait swung open just before he reached it and Neville stepped in – a muddy, bedraggled Neville sporting several purple welts across his face and, showing through a tattered shirt, four long bleeding gouges down his left arm.

"Neville, are you all right? What happened?" asked Harry, concerned.

"Damn, I'd hoped no one would be up yet. Professor Sprout asked my help in Greenhouse Four. Her climbing rose has gone a little wild and she needed help to trim it back," he said with a little shrug. "It didn't want to be trimmed and fought back. I'm just going to get cleaned up and then see Madam Pomfrey."

"So, did you win?" asked Harry.

Neville blushed and shrugged again, then headed up the stairs as Harry tried to keep from laughing.

In the Great Hall, Harry noticed several Ravenclaws, with books propped up as they ate, and half a dozen younger students scattered among the four tables. He walked between the tables to the Ravenclaw table and stopped next to Luna.

"Morning, Luna. How are you today?" he asked.

"Hello Harry. I avoided the pillow mashers and had a good sleep."

He grinned at her and said, "That's good. I need to speak with Madam Hooch. Can I sit with you when I'm finished?"

She inspected the empty bench to either side of her and replied, "There seems to be room if we squeeze."

He dropped his bag onto the bench and headed to the Head Table where Madam Hooch was seated talking with Professor Sinistra, the new Head of Slytherin.

"Excuse me," he said politely.

"Yes, Potter?" asked Hooch.

"I was hoping to reserve the pitch for Saturday morning, if it's available," he said.

She drew a notebook out of her pocket and opened it.

"You're the first to ask, Potter. Nine to noon, is it?"

"Yes, ma'am, that should be fine," he said with a grin.

She smiled back and made a note in the book.

"Are you the new captain then, Mr. Potter?" asked Sinistra.

"Yes, Professor," he answered.

She sighed, "I suppose there is no hope for Slytherin this year. Warrington is the only returning member."

"There, there, Sinistra," said Hooch, "there's always next year. Potter here won't be eligible to play next year." She turned to Harry, "Congratulations, by the way, on making the National Team, Potter."

"Haven't made it yet. I still have to make the cut, you know. It's only a provisional contract," said Harry.

"You'll make it, I can tell. You've a lot of talent," said Hooch gruffly.

"Ma'am, I don't know about the other teams, but, with Slytherin in a rebuilding year, have you considered having a workshop?" asked Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Hooch.

"Well, I went to a Quidditch camp in the U.S. this summer. They had several workshops where they invited professional players to come, speak, and show some of the standard moves. I attended a seekers workshop, and a team builder. You could have one for each position. Ask several professionals for each position. I'm sure that there are past students who would come. It would give the players some excellent tips and spark more interest in playing, maybe," he said.

Hooch was nodding, Sinistra looked interested and Flitwick, who'd arrived in the middle of the conversation, was smiling.

"Thank you, Potter. I'll look into that. I think that would be an excellent idea," said Madam Hooch.

"Er, Professor?" said Harry catching Sinistra's attention, "I'm sure that Professor McGonagall will scream at me, but I'll be picking someone now to begin training to replace me at Seeker next year. If you'd trust me to be fair, I'd be willing to give your new Slytherin Seeker pointers, too."

Sinistra blinked for a moment and said, "I may take you up on that, Mr. Potter."

Harry grinned and thanked the Professors for their time and went to sit beside Luna at the Ravenclaw table. They chatted and ate as the Hall began to fill up. Harry was finished and watching the students at the Ravenclaw table watch him when Professor McGonagall came in. He excused himself and went over to her before she got to the table.

"Professor, I just wanted to let you know I'll be leaving the grounds this afternoon. I have an appointment at Gringotts. I should be back before dinner," he said.

"Thank you for letting me know, Mr. Potter," she answered with a smile.

Harry grinned and then went to where Hermione and Neville were sitting.

"Hey, you about ready for Defense?" he asked.

"Er, Harry, I'm not taking Defense this year," said Hermione.

Harry frowned and asked, "What? Why not?"

"Well, McGonagall said I had too many classes – there are so many things that I'm interested in and Voldemort is gone, so I don't really need it so much and I thought that you might be willing to share your notes with me, so I signed up for independent study so I can at least take the N.E.W.T.," she said all in one breath.

He stared blankly for a moment and then laughed. Hermione flushed beginning to get angry. He shook his head.

"I'm not laughing at you, Hermione. It's just that you want to copy my notes," he said, laughing again. Neville laughed, too.

"I don't see why that's funny," she huffed.

"Hermione, how many times have Ron and I wanted to copy your notes? What is your standard response?"

She turned redder and said, "This is different, you were just being lazy and –" she broke off shaking her head, "It's not funny!"

Both boys just laughed harder.

Ron appeared at that moment and asked, "What's going on? What did I miss?"

When Harry finally got himself under control he said, "Of course you can use my notes; I'm sure that we'll have some sort of study group, so we can practice."

"Thank you, Harry. We should get going, it's almost time for class," said Hermione, trying not to look at Ron stuffing food in faster than he could swallow.

"So, what are you taking?" asked Harry rising and gathering his bag.

"Oh, well, I have an hour of N.E.W.T. Ancient Runes and then I have Theory of Magic," she said.

Harry raised an eyebrow and glanced at Neville who grimaced and said, "Er, okay, you'll have to let us know how that goes."

-------------HP-------------

Harry, Ron and Neville entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom together and sat down near Dean. Harry looked around, seeing a lot of people from the D.A. along with Nott and Greengrass from Slytherin. Daphne Greengrass was sitting with Padma and Lisa Turpin from Ravenclaw, and Nott was sitting by himself.

The new Professor entered, still looking as if she smelled something bad, and glanced around.

"I'm Professor Baxter, and this is N.E.W.T. level Defense Against the Dark Arts. If you aren't supposed to be here, this is the time to leave. This class is for those of you who wish to enter into a career in Law Enforcement," she said. She picked up a pile of parchment and began passing them out. "This is a copy of what we will be studying this year. Topics with a checkmark are on the N.E.W.T.s; topics with a star are on the Auror's entrance exam. Attached is a book list. These books are recommended reading outside of class. I've checked, and there are six to seven copies of each in the library."

Harry scanned the list and decided to pick up his own copies that afternoon.

"Everyone here has at least an E on their O.W.L.s, so I see no reason to review any information covered in previous years. We will begin with wordless casting and advanced spells, hexes, counters and shields. Half of each class will be practical lessons, and I expect you to act like adults. The other half will be theory and you will take notes."

She picked up another stack of parchment to hand out and went on, "This is a list of assignments for the first term. I expect the essays turned in on the due date, no excuses. If you think this is too much work or too hard, feel free to leave."

Then she got them on their feet, paired them up, and told them to cast wordless stingers or shields. She stalked up and down the line of students, correcting a stance here and there and giving pointers on shields.

Harry left the class amazed at how good it had been. He hadn't been singled out or berated. He felt he'd learned something as well. Perhaps they had lucked out and gotten a good Defense teacher for a change.

"Here, Hermione, you can make copies of this stuff. It's what the new Professor gave us. I have a recommended book list. Do you want me to pick you up a set this afternoon?" said Harry as he sat down for lunch.

"This afternoon?" asked Hermione, looking up from the sheaf of parchment.

"Oh, er, yeah. I have an appointment at Gringotts I have to go to since I don't have any classes," he said, hastily clearing his mouth.

"How can you not have class? Let me see your schedule," she demanded.

"Hermione, I have Care after lunch on Thursday but nothing today and my Monday, Wednesday and Fridays are packed. Leave off," he groused.

"Sorry, let me see the list," she said, biting her lip. He handed over the list and looked across the table. "Neville, Ron, Dean, I'm going to buy the texts for myself. Do you want me to pick some up for you or borrow mine?"

Neville and Dean shared a look and then they both looked at Ron.

"ou red 'em an' 'ell me wha' 'ey say," mumbled Ron spraying crumbs.

Harry grimaced and brushed crumbs off while Neville rolled his eyes.

"If you don't mind, Harry, pick me up a set and I'll share with Dean. Ron can borrow yours. Let me know what I owe you and I'll write Gran," said Neville.

"Harry, I can buy my own books. I'll owl order them," said Hermione.

"Hermione, I'll be there anyway and you can pay me back if you want. This way you'll have them today," said Harry dismissively.

Ginny looked up from down the table where she was sitting with her dorm mates and said, "She gave the fifth years a whole long reading list too, and I think the Ravenclaws have checked out all the copies already. Are they the same books?"

"Let me see your list," said Hermione. She compared them briefly. "No, they aren't the same."

Harry grinned down the table at the fifth years and asked, "Can you all share one set? If you can, I'll pick them up today."

They stuck their heads together for a moment and then Ginny nodded at him. "Thank you, Harry. We'll pay you back."

Whispered consultations went up and down the table and, before he knew it, Harry had not only the book list for his year and the fifth years, but all the other years as well. Hermione laughed at him.

As Harry walked down to the gates so he could apparate to the Alley, he waved at Hagrid and the class of seventh years, all three of them, where they appeared to be learning about acromantulas.

He walked down Diagon Alley ignoring the stares, nodded to a patrolling Auror pair, and entered Flourish and Blotts, going directly to the counter.

"How can I help you?" asked the clerk, glancing up from a magazine. Her eyes widened as she realized who was standing in the shop.

Harry grinned at her and said, "Hi, I was hoping to pick up some books. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor gave us a recommended reading list, and the Ravenclaws checked them all out already."

She blushed and replied, "I remember they always did that when I was at Hogwarts, too. Can I see the list?"

"Sure." He pulled them out of his pocket. " I need three sets of the sixth years and one each of the rest."

She nodded and scanned the list, then paled slightly and said, "One moment please, Mr. Potter." Then she disappeared into the back room.

Harry was examining a display of biting diaries when a man came out of the back room with his lists.

"Mr. Potter? I'm Tiberius Blott. Miss Witcomb tells me these are all for the Defense class?"

"Yes sir, it's the recommended reading list. Hogwarts has several copies in the library but not really enough for everyone. Since I was coming to the Alley today and wanted my own set of books, I offered to pick some up for some other students. Each of the lower years of Gryffindors is going to share a set," said Harry.

"Mr. Potter, I have all of the books for the lower years in stock but the ones for the sixth and seventh year lists are much rarer and two of them are quite expensive," said Mr. Blott.

Harry frowned, "I see. Well, I'll want the whole set for myself, anyway. I'll take whatever you have for the other two sixth year sets and they can borrow my copy of the expensive ones."

"I suppose I'll have parents in here also, trying to pick up books for their children. I really wish that new teachers would warn me ahead of time," said Mr. Blott with a small frown. Then he continued, "Miss Witcomb is collecting the books now. Did you have other business in the Alley?"

"Yes, I have to run up to Gringotts. Can I pay now and pick them up in a little while?" asked Harry.

"Of course. Do you need separate bills for each set drawn up?" asked Mr. Blott as he began totaling the purchase.

"If it's not too much bother, that would be great," said Harry.

"It's not a problem. I'll have it ready when you come back. Thank you for your business, Mr. Potter."

At Gringotts, Harry met with Picklock and had tea and biscuits while they discussed possible investments Harry might wish to make. Picklock agreed to send Harry investment possibilities once or twice a month.

As Harry left Gringotts, he headed down the Alley and into the cul-de-sac called Coopers Place. At number 6 he stepped inside to find Mrs. Banner behind the counter.

"Mr. Potter, what a surprise. Is everything all right up to Hogwarts?" she asked.

Before he could respond, there was movement from the back room and Severus Snape appeared in the doorway.

"Potter, expelled already? It's only been two days," he said with a slight sneer.

Harry laughed and replied, "No, you couldn't get that lucky. I had business in the alley and a free afternoon. McGonagall knows where I am."

"Come into the back if you wish to speak with me." said Snape turning on his heel and retreating into the back room.

Harry followed and said, "Oh I don't want to interrupt. I just thought I'd stop since I was here. Make sure there weren't any problems. Did you hire Mrs. Banner?"

"Yes. it was too distracting for Sophia to keep running up to cater to customers." He hesitated for a moment and met Harry's eyes. "I am glad for a chance to speak with you, however. Are you planning to let the flat upstairs?"

"Hadn't thought about it. Do you think I should, or did you want to use it? You don't have to stay at Briarwood if you don't want to," said Harry.

"No, actually I thought perhaps you could let it to Mrs. Banner and Sophia," Severus said hesitantly.

"Okay." Harry studied Severus for a moment. "Is there a reason?"

Severus's eyes shifted but he said, "There was an incident. It seems that Jigger is applying pressure to the owner of the building where the Banners currently reside. He has raised their rent."

"I see," said Harry. "Let them move in as soon as they want. Work out whatever is fair and put it into the company. The flat is covered under the company lease after all."

Harry just grinned at Severus' surprised expression.

"I'd forgotten that," said Severus ruefully.

"Yeah, I sort of thought so," said Harry.

They chatted for a few minutes and then Harry asked Severus's opinion of Professor Hancock, the Estate Management professor.

Severus snorted slightly and grimaced, "Hancock is rather rank conscious and will cater to the highest rank students. He isn't dark, as far as I was ever able to tell, but I have wondered about some of his business dealings. He has more money than most Hogwarts Professors. I don't believe he likes goblins much – doesn't trust them."

Harry related the incident in the first class and Severus laughed, "I believe Miss Bones was in the right. I don't like Mr. Cornfoot. he's a pompous spoiled arse, almost as bad as Draco Malfoy. He would have been in that class as well. That class is really designed not so much to teach the skills, as most heirs learn them from their fathers, but to allow the young heirs to meet and form business and political contacts with their peers. You will notice that only the Heirs of the most prominent families take the class."

Harry made a face and then snorted, "Well I suppose I have to learn the game at some point. Neville is trying to educate me. I had no clue about rank and stuff."

Severus looked sad for a moment, "I believe it was left to Albus to tell you of those things. I'm sure the rest of the staff had no idea that he did not do that."

Harry shrugged it off and left a short time later.


	2. Chapter 5 and 6

Time to Learn 

By Loralee

Disclaimer: HP is owned by JKR

AN: I wanted to get this chpt up before DH comes out so here it is, relatively unbeta'd . I am still working on this. Thank you for all the lovely revews

Chapter 2

Harry entered through the main doors into the entrance hall, levitating his package of books. He spotted Professor McGonagall clearing several younger students off the staircase where they had apparently been playing Gobstones.

"Professor," he called.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," she frowned slightly looking at the package, "What on earth do you have there, it's not from the Weasley twins shop is it?"

He grinned at her, "Of course not Professor, how could you think such a thing," trying for an innocent tone. Her frown deepened. "It's books for the extra Defense reading. I was wondering if we could get a bookshelf in the common room. Since I was going to buy the books I needed I picked up one set for each year. They are supposed to be sharing the books and paying me back."

She looked surprised and glanced at the package again then asked, "My goodness, just how many books were assigned?"

He pulled out the sheaf of parchment and handed it to her, "Here's the list. I'll head on up to the common room."

"I'll have a house elf bring you a set of shelves," she said scanning the list of books.

-----------------HP-----------

A little house elf was waiting in the common room with a very large bookshelf when Harry entered.

"Where is Master Harry Potter sir, wanting his shelves to be putted, please," asked the bouncy elf.

"How about against the wall here," Harry indicated a place and then thanked the surprised elf.

The common room was beginning to fill up with students dropping off their things before dinner. Harry unwrapped the packages and placed the 10 or so books for each year on the shelves, looked around and said, "Remember you have to share, let's be nice about it."

Then he carried the sixth-year books up to his dorm and dumped them on his bed to sort out later.

-------------HP-----------

Toward the end of dinner, while Harry was picking at his dessert Dumbledore came down the aisle between the tables and said, "Mr. Potter, you will have detention with me this evening."

Harry looked up in surprise and then narrowed his eyes and asked, "Why do I have detention, Headmaster? I've done nothing wrong."

"You left Hogwarts this afternoon without permission, Mr. Potter. You must understand the rules are for the student's safety and that I cannot allow you such liberties simply based on your name," said Dumbledore sternly.

"You are mistaken Headmaster, I am emancipated and as the Head of two Families I don't need permission to leave the grounds on business. As a common courtesy I did however inform Professor McGonagall that I would be gone and where I would be," said Harry coldly.

Dumbledore turned and glared briefly at McGonagall and then said to Harry, "Be that as it may, you must inform _me_ the next time you wish to leave," and he turned and retreated out of the Great Hall.

Harry eyed McGonagall who threw her napkin onto her plate and followed the Headmaster.

From down the table Seamus asked, "Merlin, Harry what did you do to get his knickers in a twist?"

Harry merely grimaced as the rest of the table laughed and began to talk again.

Later in the Staff room 

Just before curfew Minerva McGonagall entered the staff room and sank into a chair with a sigh.

"Tea, Min?" asked Pomona Sprout.

"Yes, please Pomona," said Minerva fervently.

"Did you sort out whatever it was Albus was upset about," asked Filius Flitwick.

I most certainly tried but I fear he wasn't listening. The nerve of that man trying to confine poor Harry to the castle," she said after a sip of the tea.

"Oh dear, perhaps you need something stronger that tea, then," said Filius with a chuckle.

"I wish," Minerva said with a huff, "legally Albus can't require Harry to either stay in the castle or ask his permission to leave, he is the Head of his Family after all."

"I don't understand Minerva, what could he possibly hope to gain by antagonizing Mr. Potter? The Hogwarts rules are quite clear that students who are of age are free to come and go outside of class time and Potter's certainly proved he can take of himself if the papers are to be believed," said Sinistra.

"I can honestly say I have no idea what Albus is thinking," said Minerva with another sigh. "Harry informed me this morning that he had an appointment with Gringotts and would be gone this afternoon. I found out he stopped off at Flourish and Blotts and bought texts for the Defense class too."

"Yes, about that class," said Sinistra turning to Flitwick, "Filius can't you do something about your students, they've checked out all of the books on that required list of Baxter's, every one of them."

"Really, Aurora, I don't see why you must blame my house for that," protested Filius.

"I can, I asked Irma, she said all of the books on the First through Fifth year lists are out to Ravenclaw students. She said that if Baxter had told her she would have reserved some for library use only," said Pomona. "By the way Minerva, one of those books on the 6th year list is in the restricted section. The History of Dark Arts I believe it is. I'm not sure I approve of requiring the children to read a Dark Arts book."

"Well I intend to speak to Professor Baxter about the extra reading anyway. I don't doubt I'll have howlers from parents complaining about the expense of buying more books after the start of term. At least they aren't the self promotions that Lockhart insisted on," said Minerva.

"Ah, Minerva, there you are, I've had the most productive day," said Hooch coming into the staff room and throwing herself into a chair. I spent several hours at the Ministry with Elgin at Sports and Games. I'll have a formal proposal drawn up tomorrow but in a nutshell I want to hold a Quidditch workshop on the last Saturday of the month. I already have promises from ten professional players to participate, all of them Hogwarts alumni, even better, they'll donate their time."

Minerva sat up straight and asked, "What are you on about? Professional Quidditch players, here at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, a workshop, Professionals coming here to demonstrate Quidditch moves and educate our students. All the students, not just the Quidditch teams mind you, but everyone interested can meet with the players, get a little one on one instruction, Sports and Games wants to set up a booth as well for recruitment to their department. Elgin contacted both Nimbus and Cleansweep and they are both willing to sponsor a health and safety booth if they can have broom displays," she took in the looks of shock from the other teachers and added, "I know I should have asked you first Min, but I wanted to find out if it was even feasible before I approached you. I went to see Elgin and he made a floo call and things just snowballed," she laughed, "Oliver Wood caught me as I was leaving the Ministry, he said he'd heard I was going to put on a workshop and demanded I let him help."

Minerva looked at the other teachers who were beginning to look excited and said, "It sounds like a marvelous idea, Rolanda but I'm not sure if Albus—"

Hooch broke in, "Min, You-Know-Who is gone. There's no security risk here and really, it's a wonderful opportunity for the students."

The other three Heads spoke their agreement and Minerva smiled and gave in. She would convince Albus one way or another.

-------------HP----------

The rest of the week passed swiftly with Harry enjoying his classes and having fun with friends. His Thursday afternoon Care class had only three other people in it, Anthony Goldstein and Morag MacDougal from Ravenclaw and Millicent Bulstrode.

The four exchanged greetings as they headed down to Hagrid's hut.

"So what do you think he'll try to kill us with this year?" asked Millicent.

"Why are you here if you don't like the class?" asked Anthony.

"I need a N.E.W.T in Care to qualify for a Magical Creatures husbandry license so I can work with my uncles. They harvest animal based potions ingredients to sell to apothecaries and Potion houses. How about you?" she said.

Anthony chuckled, "A Veterinary on a magical preserve must have a MC license also."

Morag chimed in, "We breed Crups, Kneazles and Owls, also licensed."

They turned to Harry who shrugged and said, "I like Hagrid."

"You're mental, Potter," said Millicent with a laugh.

"I suppose I am, I saw the seventh years out here the other day, Hagrid was showing them an acromantula," said Harry with an evil grin.

The other three paled just as Hagrid came around the edge of his hut carrying a perch with the ugliest bird Harry had ever seen.

"There yer lot are. This here's an Augurey. Now who can tell me about 'em?" said Hagrid. 

Harry found the class enjoyable but wasn't nearly as happy as Hagrid when the Augurey decided to sing. Augurey song being a foretelling of rain they were soaked to the skin by time they returned to the castle.

-------------HP--------------

Friday morning's Prophet announced the upcoming Quidditch workshop and breakfast was a frenzy of speculation.

Dumbledore stood and announced, "I'm pleased to see that you are all interested in the upcoming Quidditch workshop that Madam Hooch is putting together. We will have more details later in the month. All students in good standing will be eligible to attend so be on your best behavior. Now I believe it is time for class."

The noise level in the Great Hall rose again as the student began to make their way to class.

-----------HP------------

Saturday morning Katie and Ginny put the chaser candidates through their paces while giving Ron a work out. Harry tried several beater pairings from the hopefuls and selected a pair of husky fourth years, Ray Vetor and Ben Farmer. Then he turned the snitch lose and told the seeker candidates to bring it back. He watched carefully as they scattered to search for the snitch. He flew in among them grounding several who were terrible flyers and one girl who spent most of her time watching him and almost crashed into the chasers. He finally selected a tiny second year named Nancy Boles.

Meanwhile Katie and Ginny had narrowed the chasers to two and Harry decided to take them both on. Dennis Creevey and Natalie MacDonald would both join the team and whoever did better in practice would start.

At the end of lunch the most of the Slytherins left for the pitch and their tryouts. Harry shook his head glad that he hadn't had to rebuild the entire team. He didn't envy Warrington at all.

Many of his housemates had begun to leave the table when Luna came over accompanied by Terry Boot. Several students at the Hufflepuff table noticed and Susan was nudged and prodded by her housemates until she joined them as well.

"Er, Harry?" said Terry Boot seating himself across from Harry, "We were wondering if you are going to start up the DA this year?"

"I was too," said Susan.

"Well Voldemort's gone and Professor Baxter seems to know her stuff. So why do we need the DA?" asked Harry.

"What about the next Dark Lord that comes around?" asked Neville.

"Harry that's part of why I didn't take Defense because I thought you'd teach the DA," exclaimed Hermione.

"We'd really like you to teach us what you know, Harry," said Susan.

Harry sighed, "Look, I—"

"Dangerous creatures walk on two feet," interrupted Luna examining a partially eaten roll.

Harry looked sharply at her, "Luna, you think we should have a Defense study group?"

Her gaze lifted to his eyes and she said, "I'd like to learn whatever you have to teach me, Harry."

His eyes narrowed slightly and he nodded once. "Alright, but we call it something other than the DA. Dumbledore's Army isn't a name I want associated with our study group. We can have a short meeting at 7 o'clock tonight in the room of requirement. Pass the word."

"Thank you Harry," said Susan as she rose from the table.

"Great, we will be there," said Terry a bit pompously.

"I think it's a good idea, Harry," said Hermione.

"I suppose," said Harry, "I guess I was hoping it wouldn't be needed but," he eyed Luna once more and shrugged

"I think it's the right thing to do, Harry," said Neville softly.

Harry nodded, "So what shall we do this afternoon?"

"Chess," said Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "No one likes losing all the time, have you done your homework?"

This time Ron's eyes rolled, "There's plenty of time yet for that."

"I need to check my seedlings," said Neville rising from the table before Ron and Hermione could really get started.

"I'm going to go spy on the Slytherin's try outs," said Ginny.

"I've finished my assignments," murmured Luna.

"So have I," said Harry.

"Then you should decide what you're going to teach tonight," said Hermione.

Harry smiled at her and shook his head, "Nope, it's an organizational meeting and we may go over the Patronus again. That will be enough, I expect."

"So chess," asked Ron again a little smugly.

"No, maybe you should ask Professor McGonagall, Ron, after all you won her game first year."

"But," protested Hermione as Ron rose to approach the Professor who was still drinking her tea.

"I'll help you study, Hermione," said Luna.

"I don't need help," sputtered Hermione.

Harry laughed then watched Ron race out of the Hall to retrieve his chess set and Professor McGonagall come toward them followed by Professor Flitwick.

"Mr. Weasley has challenged me to a game of chess," said the Professor.

"He's sort of the champion of Gryffindor tower, Professor," said Harry.

"We'll have to see how well he performs then," said Professor McGonagall with a decided smirk.

"Minerva is the champion of the staff room," said Professor Flitwick. "This should be rather entertaining don't you think, Mr. Potter?"

Harry grinned at the tiny Professor as Ron hustled back into the room with board and men. Harry settled in to watch some chess.

----------HP-----------

Nearly all of the returning DA members gathered in the room of requirement that evening. They had trickled in two or three at a time. Once everyone was there Harry stood.

"Welcome, thank you all for coming. I've been told that you would like to start up the DA again. I won't start the DA," there were sounds of protest and Harry held up a hand. "Voldemort is gone. Dumbledore doesn't need an army. We no longer need to hide. So I will run a defense study group for anyone interested. Every Saturday evening after dinner until just before curfew. Professor Baxter seems competent and I don't intend on trying to take over her job."

"What will you be teaching then?" sneered a voice. Harry looked out and saw Zach Smith.

Harry grinned at him and said, "I'm glad you asked. For part of every evening we can go over whatever Baxter is teaching, anything you might be having trouble with or want to practice more. The rest of the time we can focus on the actual use of what we are learning."

"What's that mean?"

"I mean learning to use what we are being taught in actual situations," he looked around seeing blank faces. "All right let me show you. Hey Nev, come here."

Neville blinked and then came forward and said, "Yeah, Harry?"

"You up for a demonstration?" Harry asked him.

Neville raised an eyebrow and said, "Please don't hurt me, Harry," in a fake whimper.

Everyone laughed and Harry grinned and gestured Neville to stand a few feet in front of him.

"Okay, everyone, in defense when we learn a spell we take turns. One person casts the spell, the other shields, right?" asked Harry casting a stinging hex at Neville who automatically cast a Protego. Heads were nodding around him.

"Now in a real fight you can't just stand there and cast or shield. Nev please cast a stinger at me," he requested.

Neville nodded and cast the stinging hex. Harry dodged slightly to one side while muttering under his breath and making a small movement with his wand. Then a large beach ball bounced off the back of Neville's head. Neville whirled around, wand at the ready.

"What the hell?" he asked looking at the ball and hearing the laughter.

"Now anyone want to tell me what I did?"

"You killed Neville," said Luna.

Neville's wand lowered and the laughter stopped.

"You're right, Luna. I used a simple charm to take out my opponent. That ball could easily have been a rock or limb if we were outside. A chair or vase in a house. The charm was not one we learned in defense but rather in Charms. Voldemort is gone. Most of the Death Eaters are gone but there are still evil people in the world. There may still be a time when you will need to defend yourself or your loved ones from bad people. What I'd like to try and teach you is how to put together what we've been learning here into something you can use," said Harry.

The students looked around at each other and heads began to nod.

"What about the cursed parchment?" someone asked.

Harry shook his head and grinned, "I don't think we need to hide this year. After all we are just another study group."

"Say Potter, what really happened with You-Know-Who this summer? How many Death Eaters did you kill?" called Michael Corner.

The others hushed waiting for a reply.

Harry sighed, "He came to my house, Corner, and tried to kill me. We fought, I won. I don't really want to discuss it. As for killing Death Eaters well I try not to think about it. I hope that none of you ever have to kill anyone." He looked around. "Let's get in some Patronus practice because the Dementors are still out there."

There was some grumbling but they started moving and soon there was a veritable zoo of silvery animals roaming in the room of requirement.


	3. Chapter 7

Time to Learn

by Loralee

beta by Skeptic7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: For those who've been wondering, I am writing again. Updates will be erratic. My thanks to Skeptic7 for the beta.

**Chapter 7**

Sunday Harry went over the account book Picklock had given him. Visited with Hagrid, and began to work on the first of the DADA assignments, on the theory that being ahead rather than behind might keep Hermione off his back. In the evening he went flying just to relax. He was stopped on the way back into the castle by Warrington, the Slytherin Quidditch Captain.

"May I have a word, Potter?" said Warrington. Harry nodded and stepped to the side of the hallway with the seventh year chaser.

"What can I do for you, Warrington?" asked Harry.

"Sinistra said you offered to give our seeker pointers," said the large boy, with a slight sneer.

"Yeah, I did," said Harry.

"What's in it for you? Just to scope out the competition?" he asked, his sneer becoming more pronounced.

Harry snorted and replied with a slight grin. "No, that not it. I attended a Quidditch camp this summer and learned a bunch drills that pro players use. I'm willing to share with the other seekers. I'm not talking team secrets or anything. Besides I'm going to be training our reserve as well."

Warrington shook his head and crossed his arms, "Why?" he demanded.

Harry leaned back against the wall and eyed the older boy for a moment. "Okay, I'll be honest here, Warrington, I need the practice. The better your seeker plays the better I have to play, come spring I have to try to make the cut on the National Team. You don't have to take me up on the offer, of course, your seeker can learn the same things at the workshop." Harry shrugged once more and added with a smirk, "Besides I already made points with the teachers for offering, you'll just look petty if you turn me down."

Warrington blinked and then scowled. "Why aren't you in Slytherin, Potter?"

"Because I met Malfoy before the sorting," said Harry with a grin.

Warrington shook his head, "Yeah, you snubbed him on the train. Everyone's heard him bitch about that."

Harry let out a laugh and said, "I met him the first time in Malkins during the summer where he insulted me without knowing who I was, insulted Hagrid who was the first adult to ever be nice to me. On the train he insulted both my first friend and my intelligence. Of course I snubbed him and begged the hat to put me anywhere but Slytherin. Besides it's not like I'd want anyone to know that I'm ambitious or cunning."

Harry turned slightly to watch two wide eyed young Hufflepuffs scurry past, keeping Warrington in the corner of his eye.

Warrington laughed, "Alright when do you want to do this then?"

"Tuesday evening after dinner alright with you?" asked Harry.

"That'll do, I'll have Burns there," agreed Warrington.

Harry nodded and made to continue up to the tower.

"Erm, Potter?" said Warrington, shifting uncomfortably.

"Yeah?"

"You planning on hunting down the rest of the Death Eaters?" he asked in a low voice after another group of students walked by.

Harry stood up straight, eyes narrowed and asked, "Why do you want to know?"

Warrington gulped, and said, "I—I might know someone who was sort of forced into it. I wondered if you knew if they could give themselves up?"

Harry blinked, and said slowly, "I could check on that if you like. I'd think that it would be a good idea."

"I'd appreciate that," said Warrington.

Harry nodded, "I'll let you know," he paused as Neville, Dean and Colin came striding up the corridor wands in hand, then turned at the sound of several people behind him to see half a dozen Slytherins coming from the other direction. He glanced at Warrington, who began to pale and laughed. He held out his hand and said, "See you on the pitch then."

Warrington blinked, and shook Harry's hand.

"Nev, guys what's up?" asked Harry as he turned from the Slytherin Quidditch captain.

"Alright there, Harry," asked Neville with a look at Warrington.

"Yeah, we were just discussing Quidditch, come on I need a shower," said Harry with a grin leading the three Gryffindors back the way they came.

-HP-

Monday at lunch Harry was approached by Hufflepuff Wayne Hopkins.

"Say Potter, can our seeker get in on this training you're offering?" asked Hopkins, sitting down across from Harry at the Gryffindor table.

Harry looked up from his lunch, and asked, "Summersby couldn't ask me himself?"

"He didn't come back this year," said Wayne.

Harry blinked, and asked in surprise, "Is he dead?"

Wayne frowned, and then shook his head. "Oh, no, I heard his dad got a job in Australia."

"Oh, okay," said Harry feeling relieved. "Yeah, tomorrow after dinner I'll be on the pitch."

Wayne grinned, "Great I'll have her there."

Harry shook his head as Wayne walked back to his own table. He turned to Hermione with a grin and said, "Looks like I'm putting on my own workshop. You think I should ask Cho if she wants to join us?"

Hermione sniffed, "You really think she would?"

Harry shrugged, "It would be the polite thing to do."

Hermione shrugged again and went back to her book. Harry raised his eyebrows at her and looked for Cho at the Ravenclaw table. He finished his lunch and grabbed his bag to catch her before she left the Hall.

"Hey, Cho," he called.

She turned her smile wide, "Hello Harry, did you need something?"

"Yes, I wanted to let you know that I'd be helping train up the Slytherin and Hufflepuff seekers tomorrow after dinner if you wanted to come. It's just standard seeker drills but you're welcome," he said.

She smiled and stepped closer to him, laying one hand on his chest, "I have no interest in helping the other teams, Harry, are you sure you wouldn't rather have some one on one practice with me? You could show me what great hands you have," she purred.

Harry's eyebrows went up and he said, "Sorry Cho I don't really have time for one on one practice." He stepped away and hitched at the shoulder strap of his bag. "I've got to go." He turned and walked away leaving her gaping behind him.

-HP-

In Accounting and Estate Management, Harry once again sat next to Susan Bones with a soft greeting. Neville sat next to him. Ernie MacMillan paused in the doorway, glanced at the four boys on the opposite side of the room and then took the seat behind Susan. Harry eyed MacMillan for a moment then looked at the other four. Cornfoot ignored them. Nott glared and Zabini gave a slight nod with a smirk while Entwhistle regarded Macmillan thoughtfully.

Harry pulled out the slim leather covered ledger he'd received from Picklock and caught a side long look from Susan.

"What?" he asked.

"It's not very big," she said with a sly smile. "I expected something larger from you Potter." Then she giggled. Neville snorted, and he heard a smothered noise from MacMillan.

"Huh?" he asked confused.

She smirked now and nodded her head to the other side of the room. The boys' ledgers resembled large tomes. He glanced at Neville to see he also had a large ledger.

Harry glanced down at his own slim book and shrugged, "It's not how big it is that matters, it's what you do with it." He noticed that Susan had turned red and Neville was making little whimpering sounds. He raised an eyebrow at the boy, who only shook his head. "Besides do you realize how much work a book like that would take. I have better things to do with my time than that."

Hancock had just entered the room and paused next to them. "It there a problem?" he asked.

Harry looked up with a smile and said, "No sir. Just idle conversation while we waited."

"I see." The man glanced at Harry's ledger and frowned, then continued to the front of the room. "You may put your ledgers away and take out parchment and quill. We need to cover quite a bit of ground today. Last week we discussed various accounting terms, today we will discuss balance sheets and income statements. I'll expect you to compile both items for next week."

As Harry was shaking the cramps out of his hand and starting to pack away his notes, he felt Neville stiffen next to him. He looked up to find Zabini standing before him.

"I must congratulate you on neutralizing Cornfoot, Potter. It was a master stroke," said the dark skinned boy, with a smirk. "He was sure he would dominate this class."

Harry blinked wondering what the boy was talking about, and decided to change the subject and ask Neville later.

"Zabini, do all you Slytherins practice that damn smirk? Is it a house requirement?" he asked with a grin.

This time Zabini blinked, and the smirk faded as his lips quirked up into a grin. "My Aunt told my that my assessment of you was faulty and I should try to establish a positive relationship with you rather than merely mutual non aggression."

Harry cocked his head to one side and asked, "Is that Slytherin speak for let's be friends?"

Zabini chuckled and said, "I believe it is," he held out his hand, "Blaise Zabini of House Zabini, it's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Potter."

Harry shook his hand and said, "Nice to meet you, call me Harry."

Zabini chuckled again and bowed slightly, "Thank you, I'm Blaise, I have an invitation for you." He reached into his bag and pulled out an envelope. "It's from my Aunt, she'd like you to have tea with her. I believe she wishes to sound out your politics and perhaps pull your vote for one of her projects." He scowled momentarily, "I also believe she may be husband hunting for my sister."

Before Harry could touch the envelope, Neville's wand waved over it. Harry eyed him as he nodded, and then took the invitation.

"I'll owl her," said Harry.

Blaise nodded and said, "I was unaware that the alliance with House Longbottom was active again."

Neville said quietly, "It is House Longbottom's honor to stand with House Potter, our banners fly together."

Harry didn't say anything but added it to the list of questions for Neville.

Zabini nodded and said, "This has been a most informative discussion. Lord Potter, Longbottom, Miss Bones, I hope you have a good afternoon," and with a small bow he turned and left the room.

"Nev?" said Harry.

"How can your alliance be active, Neville? You've not reached your majority yet," exclaimed Susan who'd been watching the exchange with interest.

"Not here," said Neville hitching his bag on to his shoulder, "Somewhere a bit more secure, please."

Harry nodded and led Neville and Susan down the corridor to an empty classroom with no portraits.

A few charms later, Harry lounged back onto a dusty desk and said, "Okay, explain please."

Neville nodded and took a deep breath. "The Houses of Longbottom and Potter have been allies for several generations. Each time a new Head takes over the alliance needs to be reaffirmed. Technically it can't be until I've reached my majority and been invested but traditionally, under the old laws, it was sealed when we went into battle together at the Ministry."

"Oh, that's right," stated Susan, "that would count as your banners flying together."

"Banners?" asked Harry.

Neville grinned, "Ancient history reference, knights and stuff. Each house had a banner with their coat of arms. Allies would group together with their banners."

Harry nodded, "Got it, so what was Zabini on about Cornfoot?"

Susan laughed this time and said, "You sided with me last week and it's all over the school. You sat beside me again this week and pulled Ernie over. Next week Zabini will move over, possibly pulling Entwhistle with him, leaving Cornfoot with just Nott."

Harry stared at her for a moment and then said, "Wow, I must be pretty smart to do that. Susan, you are my friend and that's why I sat beside you. I thought MacMillan was too, though."

Susan snorted and then covered her mouth and blushed, "Sorry, Ernie was sucking up to Cornfoot trying to establish good contacts. However you're the ranking student in the class so he's switching sides. Really it has nothing to do with me and wasn't personal."

"So much for Hufflepuff loyalty," Neville chimed in.

Susan pursed her lips, "That's Ernie, he did apologize after the class, in private."

"Hmm that's good," said Harry looking thoughtful, then asked, "Okay next item," he waved the invitation, "Zabini said his Aunt might want to pull my vote? What vote?"

"You have a seat in the Wizengamot, Harry. There's a proxy there for now but you probably need to check to see what he's been doing and decided if you want to replace him or take the seat yourself," said Neville. With a thoughtful look he continued, "The Black seats been empty for awhile, you'll need to do something with that as well."

"Bugger, that has to be what Dumbledore was talking about, that I needed tutoring in bloody politics," complained Harry with a sigh. His stomach rumbled just then causing the three teens to laugh. "I'm starving, let's get something to eat."

"Harry," said Susan laying a detaining hand on his arm. "My birthday is February 25, would you consider an Alliance with the House of Bones?"

"Erm," said Harry.

She laughed, "Just think about it for now. We can talk more later." Harry nodded and took down his wards as the left the room for dinner. He would need to discuss this in more detail with Neville.

-HP-

That evening after Ron and Hermione left for a prefect patrol, Harry sat down across from Neville.

"Nev, you got a minute?" he asked as the other boy looked up from his book.

Neville sighed, then smiled and said, "I suspect we're going to need more than a minute. I'm sorry I didn't mention the Alliance and Wizengamot stuff before. I forget that you don't know anything."

"Oi, I know stuff," said Harry with a scowl, "I just don't know the right stuff, apparently."

Neville snorted, "You know the right stuff, how to get rid of dark lords and various other nasties."

Harry grinned back and said, "Okay you got me there. Now educate me in politics."

"You got to understand, Harry I'm learning it myself. I'm supposed to spend next summer shadowing Uncle Algie at the Wizengamot to get the hands on experience."

"But you'll be of age in July," said Harry.

"Yeah, but I'll still have another year of school so Uncle has agree to stay on as proxy. I don't mind really. I have heard Gran and him discussing Wizengamot business at various times. I know each member has an office in the Ministry and a secretary to take of the mail and paperwork and stuff."

"Are votes secret or public record, Nev?" asked Harry.

"There's a record of who voted for what but it isn't exactly public record. You have to ask for it. There is an archive department that keeps all those records for Wizengamot use," said Neville after a moments thought.

"Do you happen to know who my proxy is?" asked Harry dreading the answer.

Neville shook his head. "I could owl my Uncle, he would know." Neville paused and frowned for a moment. "Actually I should owl him that we've acknowledged the alliance. If you'd want to go see him he could fill you in better than I and it's one of the benefits of having an alliance. I don't mean we always have to vote the same way or agree but we can hash it out in private and work toward the same goals."

"Do we have goals?" asked Harry quietly.

Neville grinned and answered just as quietly, "Sure we do, we're going to change the Wizarding world for the better. You've already started. You just haven't been working to a plan yet. That's what alliances are for, developing a plan and working together to achieve it."

"You're talking long term plans," said Harry.

"Sure, we got the rest of our lives now, thanks to you. When would you want to meet my Uncle?"

"I've Tuesday afternoons free," replied Harry.

"I'll write him right now, if I can make to the owlery before curfew, we'll know by breakfast if he can meet you tomorrow." Neville paused as he dug out parchment, "by the way Harry, where's your owl, I haven't seen her at all this year."

Harry mumbled something and Neville stared at him, "I'm sorry I didn't catch that."

"It's not important, she's fine just, erm, busy," said Harry. He gestured to the parchment, "you should write that if you want to be back by curfew. Oh, and then you can tell me if we should ally with Susan."

-HP-

When the owl came for Neville the next morning, he quickly read the letter then passed to it to Harry, who scanned it quickly and pocketed it.

He caught McGonagall on the way to lunch, and told her he had an appointment at the Ministry that afternoon. She nodded her acceptance, and he ate a hurried meal and left the castle before anyone else finished.

After having his wand checked by the awed guard, and receiving directions to the Wizengamot offices, Harry made his way through the bustling corridors.

A pretty, dark haired young woman greeted Harry warmly as he entered Algie Longbottom's office. He thought she looked familiar, and asked, "I'm sorry, should I know you?"

She blushed and replied, "Tracie Flemming, Hufflepuff, three years ahead of you, Lord Potter. I shouldn't think you'd remember me."

Harry grinned, "Well I thought you looked familiar, and please it's just Harry, none of that Lord business."

She shook her head and smiled back as she led him to the inner door, "Mr Longbottom is expecting you, sir."

Algie Longbottom was a mid sized, rotund man. Harry could see a resemblance to Neville that marked them family.

"Come in Lord Potter, please have a seat," said Longbottom as he rounded the desk to shake Harry's hand. Then to Tracie, "Miss Flemming bring in some refreshments, please."

Harry took the seat indicated next to a small table, while Longbottom took the one to the other side.

"Neville informs me that you and he have acknowledged the alliance between our families. I must say I'm not surprised. Neville's grown up quite a bit in the last few months. His Grandmother and I are quite proud of the man he is becoming, and I believe that we owe that to you, Lord Potter. I'm quite happy to discover that the boy is much more than we had expected," said Longbottom.

"Neville's a hell of a wizard and I'll gladly have him at my back anytime, sir," said Harry with some heat at the perceived insult to his friend.

Longbottom smiled thinly, "Don't mistake me, Lord Potter, I love my nephew and rejoice in the changes. But the down side to Neville becoming a strong, honest man is that he'll soon be taking his rightful place here and in the family." He chuckled, "I've rather liked the excitement of being in the thick of things. Ah, well, Augusta and I spoke last evening after I received his letter. He is Head of the Family in all but name and we'll abide by his decisions."

Harry wasn't sure what to say and was relieved when Tracie reentered the room with a tea tray.

"Thank you Miss Flemming, please see that we are not disturbed." He turned back to Harry. "Now Lord Potter would you prefer tea, or one of these butterbeers that Miss Flemming has provided?"

"Butterbeer please, sir, and call me Harry," said Harry with a grin.

"Very well, I believe I'll join you, I don't often find those on the refreshment tray, Harry. You must call me Algie. Now what can I do for you, today?" said the man with a chuckle.

"Well, I only just found out about this Wizengamot thing and have no idea what I should or need to do. I don't even know who my proxy is or how to go about appointing a new one if I don't like what the one I have is doing. Not to mention I'll need to do something with the Black seat as well. Neville suggest I come talk to you," said Harry after a deep drink of the butterbeer.

Algie nodded, "So mainly you're after information. Well the Potter proxy is a man by the name of Elphias Doge, he's a contemporary of Dumbledore's. Follows Dumbledore's lead, votes with him on most everything. I'm not sure he'll take kindly to being told what to do by someone as young as you are, no offense meant. Of course I know how that feels." He gave Harry a wry smile. "You'll need to meet with the Chief Archivist. He'll be able to give you Doge's voting record and set you up with a Wizengamot book."

"What kind of book?" asked Harry.

"We call it a Wizengamot book, it's got the rules and regulations and minutes from the previous meeting, along with a section of upcoming meetings and proposals. Now of course that doesn't help when something is proposed from the floor for immediate discussion and vote. You need someone you can trust to know what you want and how you think, for that."

Harry nodded in understanding and placed the empty bottle on the table. "Thank you, sir. You've been a great help."

Algie laughed, "Oh I'm not done yet, Harry. Come on, I'll take you down and introduce you to the Chief Archivist. Let me tell you that's a man whose parents hated him." He clapped Harry on the back as they left the office. "But get on his good side and you've got the job half done."

Algie wouldn't explain the parents hating him comment, he just laughed and told Harry he'd understand when he was introduced. He led Harry to a dusty office where a tall thin man with glasses much thicker that even Harry's was hunched over a desk. Several younger men bustled about among the shelving that cluttered the room.

"Les, my old friend, I have someone for you to meet," boomed out Algie.

The man looked up in disdain, "I'm sure I don't care to meet another of your floozies, you bombastic bore."

"Now, now, Les, be nice I've told Lord Harry Potter here all about you. Harry this is the Chief Archivist of the Wizengamot, Les Moore," said Algie with a grin.

The man rose and offered his hand. "Leslie Moore, Lord Potter," said the man with a glare a Algie, "It's a pleasure to meet you, don't believe a word this idiot has told you, it's all lies."

"Nice to meet you, sir," said Harry grinning at the by play.

"I'm hurt, now Les, here I was telling Harry here what a nice man you are and you say nasty things about me," proclaimed Algie, one hand over his heart.

Moore snorted, "Ha, likely story, don't trust him, Lord Potter, he'll put itching powder in your pants and laxative in your drink, you give him half a chance."

"Now that was years ago, Les, do you have to keep bringing it up after all this time? I'd like to think I've grown up since then," said Algie with an air of a well rehearsed line.

Moore eyed him, "Grown up? I don't think so, grown out however--" he trailed off with a chuckle and then turned to Harry.

"Well that enough of that. I imagine you're here for your book, eh, Lord Potter?" said Moore.

"Yes, sir, and Mr Doge's voting record as well, please," said Harry still smiling.

"I've been compiling that since you were declared this summer," said Moore with a grin. He reached into a cubby near his desk and lifted down two large tomes. "There you go Lord Potter, everything you've never known you needed to know about the Wizengamot and the voting record and pontifications of the Potter proxy Elphias Doge. Enjoy."

Harry blinked at the overly large books and smothered a groan. He withdrew his wand and shrank the books to fit in his pocket and looked up as both men chuckled.

"Thank you so very much," he said with no little sarcasm.

"Oh, Algie, I like this one, he's certainly going to shake up these old farts isn't he?" said Moore in a low voice leaning in toward the other man.

Algie nodded and added, "Should be fun."

-HP-

Harry stepped through the open outer office door and said, "Good afternoon, I'd like to see Mr Doge, please."

"I'm sorry Mr Doge isn't available right now, would you like to make an app--" the young man at the desk broke off as he looked up to see Harry.

Harry smiled tightly and asked, "Do you mean he isn't in or that he's napping in the office?" recalling what Algie had told him earlier.

"Er, Mr Potter I--" the young man stammered glancing at the closed door.

"I'll just let myself in then, shall I?" said Harry. The young man shot to his feet.

"Er, sir," he said desperately.

Harry turned back the the sandy haired man, "What's your name?"

The young man blinked, "Marcus Weatherby, sir."

Harry grinned, "Really? Do you have relatives working for the Ministry also?"

Marcus looked confused now, "Yes sir, my father works in Magical Transportation and I have an older brother who is an Auror."

Harry nodded and turned toward the inner office door.

"Please sir, he'll be mad if I just let you in," said Marcus urgently.

Harry raised an eyebrow and asked, "You are aware that these are my offices and that Mr Doge works for me, aren't you Marcus?"

Marcus gulped and nodded, his face extremely pale.

"Well then who do you want to back?" asked Harry reasonably.

"I—I see, Lord Potter, I don't believe it's locked, sir," said Marcus slowly settling back into his chair.

"Good man," said Harry striding over to the door and throwing it open.

"What the devil, Marcus," shout the startled man dozing on the leather couch. "Who the bloody hell are you," he demanded. Then he shouted toward the door, "Marcus, Marcus get in here and throw this boy out."

"Mr Doge, it's pleasure to meet you again, though I'm sure you can imagine my surprise to find that I'd never been informed that you were my proxy to the Wizengamot," said Harry softly seating himself in one of the expensive leather chairs flanking the couch.

Doge squinted at Harry as he sat up, "Oh, it's you Potter. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Hogwarts, boy? Albus didn't tell me you were coming," he finished petulantly.

"I'm here to discuss whether or not I want you to retain my proxy until I'm out of school, Mr Doge," said Harry with a smirk.

Doge snorted, "What are you on about, boy, of course I'm going to retain your proxy. You don't need to worry your head about it. In fact, Albus told me that I might expect to manage your affairs for years yet while you enjoy yourself."

Harry shook his head, "I'm sorry to inform you, Mr Doge that Headmaster Dumbledore has no say in my affairs, and if you and I can't come to an agreement, neither will you."

Doge stood and puffed out his chest, his voice rising, "Listen here boy, you can't come in here and speak to me this way. I'm a close personal friend of Albus Dumbledore, the Supreme Mugwump, and until he says I'm no longer the Potter proxy I'll continue to hold it. You aren't even of age yet boy. Now get yourself back to Hogwarts and I won't have the Aurors arrest you for breaking and entering."

Harry continued to sit in the chair, head cocked as he stared at the pompous old man in front of him. He took a deep breath and said calmly, "It's Lord Potter, Doge. Thank you for your service to the Potter family, but it is no longer required, I withdraw my proxy. Please vacate these offices at once."

Doge began to purple as he once again shouted for Marcus, "Marcus call the Aurors, remove this whelp, Marcus where the devil are you?"

"The Aurors are here, Mr Doge," came the deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt from the doorway, "We could hear shouting down the corridor, what seems to be the problem?"

"I want this boy arrested for breaking into my office. He's probably done something to my secretary," shouted Doge.

Harry stood from the chair and grinned at the black man, "Head Auror Shacklebolt," he said in greeting.

Kingsley blinked at Harry and turned back to Doge, "Mr Doge, this boy as you call him is Lord Potter."

"I know that, Auror, but I was appoint by Albus Dumbledore and I won't allow this egotistical brat to fire me. This position is mine, Albus promised, arrest him!" demanded Doge.

"I've withdrawn my proxy, as I don't believe that Mr Doge and I can work together," said Harry firmly. "I've asked that he vacate my office."

"This is my office, Potter! Albus promised!" Doge shouted and he drew his wand.

Kingsley stunned the overwrought man and spoke to the two Aurors who'd followed him into the office. "Wise, Gorman, please take Mr Doge to the infirmary for a calming draught and then escort him home." He turned to Harry and said with a sigh, "Causing trouble again, Lord Potter?"

Harry shrugged and muttered, "I'm an catalyst for change, what can I say?"

Kingsley frowned, "Beg pardon?"

Harry shook his head, "It's not important, just a something I was told once. I'm sorry to have caused trouble but that's how my luck seems to go."

Kingsley chuckled in agreement and asked, "So are you going to be taking your seat on the Wizengamot?"

"No, I'll find another proxy, I don't have time to deal with it but it's got to be someone I can work with," he said with a shudder and lead the way to the outer office.

"I'll be off then," said Kingsley, "Come see me when you get the chance, Harry. We'll do the obstacle course again." He walked out of the office and Harry could hear voices asking what was going on and Kingsley saying it was all over and to return to their offices.

"Marcus?" asked Harry looking around at the expensive furnishings and glass display cases, "How much of this stuff belongs to Doge?"

"I believe he has only a few personal belongs in the other office, I've heard him bragging about the display items being Potter artifacts and rare tomes," answered Marcus promptly.

"Hmm," said Harry, "well pack up his belonging and send them to his home and if you can get me an inventory of what's here, please."

"Of course, sir, I'll get right on it," said Marcus.

"Oh, first have you done press releases before?" asked Harry focusing on the secretary.

"Yes, sir, I have."

"Good, prepare a press release thanking Mr Doge for his service and wishing him well in his retirement. I'll be back in a bit, hopefully with the name of the new Potter proxy to be included," said Harry.

Marcus nodded and pulled out parchment.

-HP-

Harry knocked on the edge of the door frame to Mr Weasley's office. The man looked up and smiled, "Harry, how are you, please come in, can I get you anything?"

"Hi, Mr Weasley, I'm good. How's Mrs Weasley and yourself?" Harry responded sinking into the offered chair.

"Molly's well, and I thought I asked you to call me Arthur, Harry?" he said.

"Yes, sir, you did," said Harry flushing slightly.

"So is this a social call or is there something you needed?" asked Arthur.

"Well, I recently found out that I have a seat on the Wizengamot. Two actually, when I reactivate the Black seat, and I came over today to talk to Mr Doge about what I'd like to see happen," he paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "It didn't go very well and I ended up dismissing him."

Arthur nodded, "I'm not surprised, Harry. Doge is a bit of a-- well that is to say, he's a bit set in his ways. He is a pretty close friend of Albus'."

"Yes, sir, I realize that but I spoke with Neville, the houses of Potter and Longbottom have an alliance you see, and we agreed that I really need someone who'll act as I wish. I'd like to see some reforms in our laws. Make it harder for the next Dark Lord to rise. I need someone who can stand up to Dumbledore if and when we don't agree and let me tell you, we aren't seeing eye to eye right now."

"You're right, Harry, it a proxy's job to act as the primary wishes them to, no matter the pressure from outside sources or even their own wishes," agreed Arthur.

Harry nodded enthusiastically, "I'm so glad you see it that way, Mr Weasley, I was hoping you would because I had the idea that maybe I'd ask the twins to take the seats, I'm sure it would liven up the Wizengamot a lot. What do you think?"

Arthur Weasley's jaw dropped and he spluttered, "The twins, Fred and George, you want the twins to –to –to," he blinked at the grin spreading across Harry's face. "You're pulling my leg aren't you, Harry?" He breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry, Mr Weasley I really couldn't resist and the look on your face," laughed Harry.

Arthur smiled, "I'll have to tell Molly that we actually have triplets rather than twins."

Harry grinned widely, "Yes sir, so, would it cause problems for you to be my proxy?"


	4. Chapter 8

A/N No clue when the next chapter will be out hopefully not another 4 years

**Chapter 8**

Harry was already late for dinner as he strode up the lane to Hogwarts. Arthur Weasley had been installed in the Potter offices with Marcus Weatherby happily keeping his position as secretary and fully on board with helping Arthur acclimate.

Harry had discovered that there was a daily 4:30 press conference at the Ministry so that any news in the Ministry could be announced. Though generally notice was sent if anything really important was happening. Several junior reporters were shocked out of their boredom into frenetic activity and career making scoops by Harry Potter's appearance at the routine conference to announce the change in the Potter proxy. One young lady who'd done her research had the presents of mind to ask about the Black seat as well and was delighted with Harry's response that he would be reactivating the seat as soon as he found an appropriate proxy.

He'd then stopped by Kingsley's office and now was late.

He slipped into the Great Hall through the open doors and headed around the table to an empty place near his friends. He'd barely slipped into place when the Headmaster caught sight of him and rose, moving down the aisle to stop behind Harry.

"Mr Potter, my office now," he growled.

Harry looked up into at the Headmaster, "What's the matter now, Headmaster? I haven't done anything."

"Leaving school grounds without permission, disrupting the Ministry, harassing a Ministry official. Oh, I think you've done just about enough, Mr Potter, I will not tolerate your behavior any longer. Now come to my office," bellowed Dumbledore drawing his wand.

Harry stood and faced Dumbledore. "Hogwarts by-law 42.18 allows any student of age to leave school grounds when not in class or after posted curfew. By-law 12.13 forbids the Headmaster of interfering with any student who is also Head of a Noble House in the performance of House duties. We have nothing to discuss, Headmaster."

"I will not stand for this Harry, you will apologize to Mr Doge and reinstate him immediately. You are far to young to meddle in things you do not understand," said Dumbledore harshly.

"You have nothing to say about it, Headmaster. Mr Doge is your man not mine and I refuse to have someone with divided loyalties handling my business," said Harry firmly. Then he smirked and continued, "Besides it's to late I've already appointed a new proxy. Now if you don't mind I'd like to have my dinner as I have quidditch practice later."

Harry turned to the table to re-seat himself and Dumbledore grabbed his arm and jerked him back around demanding, "Who did you appoint, Harry!"

"Albus!" screeched McGonagall, "Unhand Lord Potter this instant."

Dumbledore blinked and suddenly realized that they were, after all, still in the crowded Great Hall and several wands were pointed directly at him. He also became uncomfortably aware that the tip of Harry's wand was placed all to closely to his manly bits. He released Harry and took a step back saying, "Put your wands away children, this is simply a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding!" hissed McGonagall, "Albus, Lord Potter has done nothing wrong and if there is one more incident like this I will be taking it to the board myself. I think you'd better apologize right now."

Dumbledore gave the her an icy glare and spate, "You go to far, Professor." Then he turned away and walked out of the Hall. McGonagall stormed after him and Flitwick, Sprout and Sinistra abandon their meals and followed her.

Students all over the Hall stared after Dumbledore until all the Heads had disappeared and then fixed their gaze on Harry as the whispers began.

"You alright?" asked Neville.

Harry shrugged and began to fill his plate.

"He's nutters he is," said Ron in a low tone.

"Harry what was that all about?" questioned Hermione eyes wide.

"I dismissed Doge, the man was impossible, kept calling me 'boy' and tried to get the Aurors to arrest me," he said as he cut his meat.

"So you've got a new proxy?" asked Neville quietly.

Harry only nodded, his mouth to full to answer properly.

"But Harry," started Hermione.

"Aw, let 'im eat Hermione," said Ron around a mouth full of chicken.

Hermione huffed, "Fine, at least he doesn't talk with his mouth full."

Ron rolled his eyes and buttered another roll.

Harry cleared his mouth and said, "Look, I'll tell you all about it tonight but I've got quidditch practice in just a bit and I'm starving."

Ron dropped his fork, "We have quidditch practice?"

Harry shook his head, "I'm helping out the new seekers with some drills, I though I told you."

Ron stared at him, "You're helping the enemy?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Grow up, Ron I want some descent competition. How much fun would you have if the other team was so bad that they couldn't even try to score on you for a whole game?"

Ron blinked, "Well, other than the fact it would mean we'd win, it would be pretty boring," he shrugged, "I see your point, I guess, I don't like it but I see your point." He returned to his meal without more argument.

Harry finished hurriedly. He could see his reserve seeker Nancy Boles down the table casting anxious glances at him and practically vibrating in her seat. He grinned to himself as he wiped his mouth and stood and Nancy bolted from her seat.

"I'll be on the pitch," he said to the group and hustled off for his broom.

Nancy was waiting in the common room with her broom and they walked down to the pitch together.

-HP-

Minerva McGonagall and the other three caught up to the Headmaster as he entered his office.

"How dare you speak to me in such a way before the students," said Dumbledore in a cold voice as he seated himself behind his desk.

"How dare I?" McGonagall hissed, "how dare you, Albus, you drew your wand on Harry Potter, you laid hands on a student in front of the entire school. You tried to punish the Head of two ancient and noble houses for doing his duty, are you insane or merely senile?"

Dumbledore blinked and shook his head, "Harry has had no preparation for politics and don't want to see all of my hard work destroyed by a headstrong child. He needs my guidance."

"By Merlin, Albus, Lord Potter is not a child and if you'd treated me as you just did him I'd have challenged you to a duel. Mark my words Headmaster I believe the young Lord could beat you, too," said Flitwick.

"I agree," said Sinistra, "I believe that Poppy should have a look at you, Albus you're not acting at all sane where, Potter's concerned. I'm sure if it were one of my Slytherins, who'd become Head of their House you were treating this way, they'd be taking their complaints to the Wizengamot and you'd surly be censored."

"You don't understand, Harry needs-" started Dumbledore.

"To find his own way, Albus, as every young man must," interrupted Sprout, "He's bright and I have no doubts that he'll ask for aid if he is in need. Though I don't think you'll be the one he'll ask now."

Dumbledore glared and Minerva stated, "You leave, Potter alone or I'll go to the Governors myself."

"Professor McGonagall you're overreacting, Harry and I are just have a small misunderstanding," said Dumbledore slowly.

Flitwick, Sprout and Sinistra exchanged glances and nods and Flitwick said, "We are in agreement with Professor McGonagall, Headmaster, your actions toward Lord Potter have been reprehensible. Desist antagonizing Potter before we are forced to take action."

"An apology wouldn't go amiss," added Sprout.

"I see, very well, you may go," said Dumbledore icily as he turned away and stared out of the window.

The four exchanged glances and left the office intending to keep a close eye on the old man.

-HP-

Wayne Hopkins and a tiny girl were waiting for Harry and Nancy on the pitch.

"Harry, this is Anna Baker Hufflepuff's seeker. Anna, Harry Potter," said Wayne.

"Nice to meet you Anna, do you know Nancy?" said Harry to the girl. She blushed furiously and nodded. Then both girls giggled. Harry sighed, "So are you ready to fly?"

"Not starting without us are you, Potter?" came the voice of Warrington as he approached with another boy in tow.

"Now, why would I do something like that?" asked Harry with a grin.

"I don't need your help. I'm already a great seeker," said the boy beside Warrington.

Harry looked at him closely, he had neatly combed, mousy brown hair and a sneer on his face. "Okay, go back up to the castle then," said Harry with a shrug.

The boy flushed and opened his mouth and Warrington smacked him across the back of the head, "I'm warning you Burns, Potter here is offering to help you and he has a contract with the English National team, you don't have to be here and you don't have to play for Slytherin either."

The boy glared at Warrington for a moment then gulped and turned back to Harry, "Your pardon, Mr Potter, I'm Sean Burns and I'd be happy to see what you can teach me."

"Alright," said Harry with a shrug, "you may actually know this already, I'm going to show you the standard set of drills that professional seekers use. I only learned them this summer. So all of you do a couple of laps around the pitch to warm up and we'll get started.

As the three second years mounted and took off around the pitch Harry smirked at Warrington and asked, "So is he related to Malfoy? Or does he just not like me?"

Warrington snorted, "Don't you know nearly all purebloods are related, Potter? Burns is alright, I think it's just you've been the bad guy in the Slytherin dorms for so long that it takes some getting use to. Now that Malfoy isn't here it should be better. I swear I got so tired of listening to him whine about you."

Harry laughed, "Well, he's whining to his mummy now." He watched the three on the pitch complete their second lap and added, "I'd better get up there." And launched himself into the air.

Forty five minutes later the four landed near where the two Captains were sprawled on the grass and they all head back to the castle. The three young seekers chattering away at each other about how much they learned.

Harry stopped them in the door way. "Hey, a word of caution, don't practice by yourselves, take a friend or teammate to the pitch with you. Madam Pomfrey can heal practically any injury if you're in the infirmary but if you're laying out on the pitch all by yourself it's a little harder for her."

"Yes, sir," they chorused together, then fell about laughing at Harry's face.

"You did sound a bit teacherish, there, Potter," said Wayne with a laugh.

"Say, Mr Potter," asked Burns, "will you practice with us again, sometime?" Both girls looked at him with begging faces.

"Sure if you want and your team Captains don't mind. I need to drill as well," said Harry. "Oh and be sure to attend the workshop end of the month."

They started off toward their dorms when Harry reach out to halt Warrington. "By the way, I spoke with Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Head of the DMLE, he said that Death Eaters who turned themselves in and confess freely could receive lighter sentences, possibly only fines depending on what they did."

"Thanks, I'll pass that on to my – friend," said Warrington who then jogged away to catch up to Burns. Harry turned toward Gryffindor tower to find Nancy, eyes wide, waiting for him in the shadows.

Harry looked at her a moment, "Nancy, I'd really like it if you wouldn't say anything about that to anyone."

"Don't worry I won't. I hope those nasty people do turn themselves in. I wouldn't want you to get hurt chasing them down."

"Nancy, I'm not chasing down any Death Eaters, that's what the Auror's are for," said Harry surprised.

She rolled her eyes and said, "If you say so," and then changed the subject, "That was a great practice. I was already friends with Anna but I didn't know that Sean could be nice, and he was, wasn't he?" She didn't pause for him to answer just moved on to a new subject.

Harry just nodded in the appropriate places as the girl chattered all the way to the common room.

-HP-

Harry entered the common room and threw himself down on the couch next to Hermione.

"Eww, Harry you smell," complained Hermione.

Harry grinned at her and said, "I've been exercising what do you expect?"

She turned up her nose and said, "I expect you to go clean up."

Neville and Ron exchanged amused glances.

"Well okay," said Harry starting to push himself up, "but I thought you wanted me to tell you about my day."

She grabbed his arm and yanked him back down, "Talk Potter," she demanded.

He grinned and said, "Little pushy there aren't you 'Mione?"

"Hmpf, I'll show you pushy, Potter if you don't tell me why Dumbledore seems to be insane," she muttered.

"Well it started with a conversation with Zabini in A&EM and ended with me firing Doge, Dumbledore's appointed proxy for the Potter seat in the Wizengamot. I won't tolerate someone I barely know treating me like some stupid kid when he's supposed to be working for me," said Harry with a smirk.

"Who did you appoint, Harry?" asked Neville leaning forward in his chair.

Harry grinned and said, "Well since I'm going to activate the Black seat as well I thought that Fred and George would really liven up the Wizengamot."

There was a stunned silence. Then Hermione said, "Oh, Harry you didn't!"

"No, I didn't," he agreed with a laugh, "Mr Weasley didn't think much of the idea and agreed to take the Potter seat right off. I didn't really even have to convince him."

Neville howled with laughter and Hermione clouted him on the arm with a huff. Ron just sat mouth gaping. Harry couldn't tell if it was the idea of his Dad on the Wizengamot or Harry suggesting the twins that had him in shock.

Harry reached around Hermione to nudge his friend, "All right there, Ron?"

Ron blinked and looked up, "Yeah, blimey things are never simple with you, mate."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment and said, "I think if anything was simple or easy it would scare me. I'd be more paranoid than old Madeye waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"Harry," asked Hermione slowly, "Why appoint a proxy now? I mean you could occupy the seats yourself, couldn't you?"

Harry leaned back on the couch, "Yeah, I could but I'm not really ready for it. I still have a lot to learn. By putting in Mr Weasley as my proxy I'm showing while I'm taking control I'm still willing to listen to someone older as well. Neville said he's going to be shadowing his Uncle next summer, I'm thinking I'll do the same with Mr Weasley and the Black proxy, be visibly learning how things are done."

Hermione looked surprised and pleased, "That's very mature of you Harry and well thought out."

Harry smirked, "Besides, I'm having enough trouble dealing with one old man here, I don't want to deal with the rest of them. I want to have some fun, play quidditch and finish my NEWT's."

"Oh," said Hermione while Neville and Ron snickered.

"Now I'm going to clean up and read a couple of impossibly thick books I got from the Wizengamot's Chief Archivist," Harry added standing.

Hermione perked up, "Books?"

Harry grinned at her and said, "Yeah, Doge's voting record and one on the Wizengamot itself and yes you can read them when I'm done." He grimaced slightly, "I suppose maybe before if I need translating."

Hermione smiled and nodded, "All right, Harry, go, read fast." The three boys just snickered.

**A/N** for those that wanted the twins to be Harry's proxies

omake for chapter 7 Time to Learn

Potters Prankster Proxies

Harry walked into the Minister's office wondering why he'd been summoned.

"Thank you for coming so quickly Lord Potter, we need to discuss your proxies," said Amelia Bones with a frazzled look.

Albus Dumbledore sat beside her desk. Harry noticed his eyes weren't twinkling at all in fact he'd almost swear the man was depressed.

"What about them?" asked Harry.

Amelia closed her eyes and took a deep breath when she opened them she looked directly into Harry's eyes. "They have to go, Lord Potter. The government will collapse if you let them continue. I could understand the whoopee cushions on each chair. The cheering draught in the mid meeting tea made for a nice afternoon and the prank war between them and Algie Longbottom and Les Moore at least was kept out the chambers. But this- this is the last straw. Rampant flatulence and belching is not conducive to proper voting! The members are refusing to leave their offices."

Harry shook his head, "I'm not sure I follow."

Amelia took another deep breath, "Observe. Albus if you would?"

Dumbledore gave a sigh and nodded. Harry thought it odd that he had yet to say anything.

Amelia said, "All in favor say aye."

Dumbledore opened his mouth a very loud, extraordinarily long belch issued forth. Harry's mouth dropped open.

Amelia said, "Those opposed?"

Dumbledore opened his mouth. "Nay," he said softly. It was drown out by the loud burst of flatulence. Dumbledore squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath as he was surrounded by the green gases.

Harry fell out of his chair laughing.


End file.
